Valentines
by KiddStraws
Summary: It's not Valentines Day but... Carlos is lonely. He's lonely and he doesn't like it. So, he signs up for online dating... things don't turn out according to plan. But for once, that's okay.


It was Valentines Day once again, and Carlos Garcia was alone. Once again. He didn't _want_ to be alone on this day, he just was. And it wasn't _his_ fault that no relationship of his had lasted long enough to get to Valentines Day. No, it wasn't his fault that no one could stand his ADHD-like nature long enough to stay with him for longer than a night.  
The twenty-two year old male was tired of it all and decided that he was better than that. This Valentines Day he _would_ find someone to love him.  
In fact, Carlos already had a plan. He had been talking with a man he met in a gay chat room, and they were planning on meeting at the café where Carlos sat currently. They had actually planned to meet about an hour ago, and the tanned man was becoming jittery, but he had decided to wait just a little bit longer. Hell, he took off his helmet for this dude, so Carlos was going to wait, god damn it!

Just as the Latino was about to leave, he saw a man he had only seen in photos before. A man who's name was Pete. He had black hair, and his eyes were always surrounded by kohl eyeliner. He wore jeans so tight they looked as if they were painted straight onto his legs, and his arms were covered in tattoo's.  
At the moment he was wearing a black vest and a purple T-shirt underneath it. His pants were also black, and he wore purple converse that matched his shirt. Now, the rocker look wasn't always what Carlos saw as his type, per say. But Pete was hot, and funny, and he had a dog so he was pretty cool.

Yet, when sat down in front of Carlos and only nodded slightly in acknowledgement, the young man was a bit thrown by the coldness. He was sweating as he smiled and said hello. Pete simply nodded again before calling the waiter over to take his order.

"So uh, mind me asking why you were late Pete?" Carlos asked cautiously after their waiter left to fill the black haired males order.

"Oh I was hanging with some friends and lost track of time." Pete replied, shrugging slightly. It was then that Carlos realized that his date smelled suspiciously like… Pot and alcohol.

"Erm Pete? Are you… Drunk?"

"And if I am?" Pete replied in an almost threatening tone. Carlos decided then that he didn't like real-life Pete, and quickly got up to leave, not bothering with a goodbye. Pete didn't deserve it.  
Once he left the small café, Carlos started to walk down a street he didn't know very well. He didn't now much of this neighborhood actually, as he lived in a… friendlier area. So, he didn't expect the hand to grab his wrist and pull him into the dank, dark alleyway. He was about to scream, but then he realized it was Pete. Carlos thought, no, _hoped_, that Pete would apologize and ask for a second chance, but he _definitely_ didn't want what happened next to have happened at all.

He felt Pete's rough kiss against his lips, and it took him a second to realize what was happening. But when Pete's slimy tongue tried to weasel is way past Carlos' tightly closed lips, the shorter man snapped out of it.  
He pulled his hand back and before he had time to think about it, his palm slapped against Pete's face. The dyed-black haired male recoiled from the slap, but then immediately his brows furrowed in anger and he was pushing Carlos against a harsh, dirty wall.  
Carlos gasped and tried to get away, but Pete was much too strong as he held the boy up, starting to run his hands over the young mans body.

Carlos was scared. No, Carlos was _terrified._ He wasn't a virgin, in fact, he quite liked sex! But he knew that this wouldn't be the same. This would hurt; probably more than his first time, considering Pete probably didn't have any sort of lube with him. And yes, those are the exact thoughts that went through Carlos' mind as he felt Pete's hands grasping his hips with a bruising force.  
But, just as he felt his belt loosen around his hips, the weight of the influenced man was gone. Carlos blinked his eyes open quickly, just in time to see a blond man punch the offender right in the face. Carlos stood there shocked for a moment, before quickly buckling his belt back up and running towards where Pete's body lay on the ground, being kicked by a pair of green vans sneakers.

Although Carlos now hated Pete with a passion-with good reason- he still wouldn't want to hurt him too badly. So, he grabbed the blond mans arm and pulled him away from the body on the dirty ground. The boy struggled slightly before giving up and turning towards Carlos.

"Are you alright?" He asked, panting slightly from his mini freak out.  
Carlos stuttered a bit as he answered the man, just because his green eyes were so fucking tantalizing.

"Yeah I-I'm fine."

The man nodded slowly before holding out his hand and introducing himself as Kendall Knight. Carlos liked his name; it was the kind of name that just flowed off the tongue, and from, the act he pulled today, it seemed as though Kendall really _was_ a knight.

"I'm Carlos Garcia." Carlos replied, shaking the other mans hand. Carlos noticed that Kendall's hands were slightly calloused, then blushed when he thought of those hands doing things to him. Kendall cleared his throat softly when he realized that Carlos was grasping his hand even after they stopped shaking. The Latino mand blushed even more and quickly let go of his savior's hand. He heard a small grunt and suddenly remembered Pete lying on the ground. His eyes widened when his brain finally processed the fact that they'd have an angry drunk to deal with if they stayed any longer, so before actually thinking about it (because he was a slow thinker at the best of times), Carlos grabbed Kendall's wrist and hauled him out of the alley way. He ran the entire way back to his neighborhood with a worn out stranger trailing behind.

When he finally stopped to catch his breath, he realized that he had just practically kidnapped someone. Carlos was lucky that his face was red from all that running, because it hid his blush well. Kendall was panting, with his hands on his knees to support his body weight as he tried to catch his breath.  
Carlos allowed his eyes to roam over the stranger a bit, and noticed that he had matched his green van with a green beanie, and wore a black tank top and white jeans (that were now dirty; probably from dealing with Pete while saving Carlos).

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I sh-shouldn't have done t-that." Carlos said after he and Kendall had both completely caught their breath. The blond shook his head from side to side softly.  
"It's not a big deal, seriously man, you were scared and you weren't really thinking properly." The taller man excused, before smiling brightly and straightening out his clothes. Carlos did the same, before scratching the back of his head awkwardly, waiting for Kendall to say something.  
When the vans-wearing man also remained silent, Carlos sighed softly and looked down at his feet.  
"Hey Mr. Kinght, I jus-"

"Kendall. Call me Kendall."

"Erm okay. Well, _Kendall_ thank you for uh, saving me I guess. I-I don't know w-what I would've done i-if Pete did anything…"

"Wait, so you _know_ that guy?!" Kendall exclaimed loudly, earning a few stares from a few random people walking down the street.

"Well, k-kind of." Carlos replied, stuttering more in half an hour than he had in 3 years. He didn't know what it was about Kendall, but _something_ made him nervous.

"What do you mean by kind of? Care to evaluate 'Los?"

As Carlos told Kendall of his love life, he was just waiting for the man to laugh at the sad excuse that Carlos called living. But instead, he just stood there, listening attentively and nodding once in a while.

Carlos finished his story and waited quietly with his head down while Kendall processed what he heard. After a few minutes of a slightly awkward silence, Kendall put his finger under Carlos' chin and lifted his face. He looked up, and was surprised at the close proximity.  
Kendall's light eyes were right in front of Carlos' dark brown, and the shorter man was taken aback slightly. There was more silence, before Kendall finally said,

"All of those men are completely and utterly mental. They're stupid, and selfish douche bags, and they have no idea how to treat someone as sweet, and cute and breathtakingly gorgeous as you.  
"I may have just met you an hour or so ago, hell it was probably even less! But, I already know that you are amazing, and sweet, and funny, and lovable, and obviously gorgeous! So what if you're a bit hyper, or you like to wear helmets or you're different in any way! I am too! _Everyone_ is! Just because you are different in a more obvious way, you shouldn't be treated like shit."

Kendall finished his slight rant and William thought he would cry. That was the sweetest, most beautiful thing anyone had said to him. He smiled at Kendall and whispered a thank you before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Kendall smelled like sweat and musky cologne, that tickled Carlos' nose, but he loved the scent. Plus he couldn't degrade someone for sweating when it _was_ his fault, and he probably wasn't in a much better state.

The Latino sighed softly into Kendall's chest, before pulling away slightly and looking back up into the green eyes. Kendall stared back intently, before leaning towards Carlos and letting his eyes flutter shut.  
The shorter man allowed himself to just go with it, and in a matter of seconds, he was experiencing the best kiss of his life.

Kendall's mouth wasn't soft, per say, but at the same time they weren't harsh and cracked. They seemed to fit perfectly against Carlos' own, and when a tongue prodded his lips apart gently, he gave no resistance.  
After the two boys pulled apart from each other, Kendall whispered, "Do ya wanna grab a bite to eat?" And Carlos simply nodded before giving the man another quick peck on the lips and pulling away completely, save for an arm wrapped around Kendall's waist.

They started to walk away, deciding to just eat at the first place they passed and Carlo rested his head against Kendall's shoulder. So what if he didn't find love on Valentines Day? The brunette knew it was just a matter of time before he _did_ find love with the blond haired boy, and he was happy just knowing that.


End file.
